He's Right Again
by GraysonSteele
Summary: Christopher Pike's life is ending and Spock is powerless to change that fact, but there is something he can do. A one shot of Spock's mind meld with Pike.


He's Right … Again

_A/N – I have been a fan of Star Trek since the 70's. I watched TOS in reruns and the cartoon on Saturday mornings. When they started the movie series with the original cast, I won tickets to see the local premier of ST: The Motion Picture. I followed their adventures religiously and that of the four subsequent TV series. To say I am thrilled with the reboot done by J.J. Abrams is a gross understatement – thanks in no small part to the brilliant ensemble cast. So, it is with great trepidation that I offer up this one shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed._

_Standard disclaimer: I acknowledge that the Star Trek franchise is not mine and I do not intend to profit from my use of the characters._

The bright lights beyond the bank of windows that offer a breathtaking view of San Francisco silhouette James Kirk.

**CLEAR THE ROOM!**

The burst of weapons fire and shattering of glass punctuates Kirk's words instantly propelling the majority of the assembled officers to hit the deck. The few too startled to move were cut down by the first pass of energy pulses sent into the room.

_That's twice, _thought Pike. _I've gotta start trusting the kid's hunches. _From his position behind an overturned table, he pulled out his communicator and connected to the emergency line, "We need an air defense team - Daystrom Conference Room." He leaves the comm open and proceeds to scan the room hoping to see Jim somewhere secure. Another volley from the attacking craft blasts Kirk over what is left of the conference table into the middle of the floor, exposed and defenseless.

A squad of HQ security rushes into the room only to be instantly targeted and fired upon. They barely manage to get off a shot apiece before they are all down.

Pike watches as Kirk shakes his head clear, gets to his feet and sprints across the room picking up a phaser rifle from beside one of the fallen security team and continues out the door. Weapon blasts follow his progress narrowly missing him. _Thank God he made it._

Their attacker peppers the room right to left with another barage hitting his colleagues with amazing accuracy. The pilot shifting elevation to target both those on the floor trying to crawl to safety as well as those at the back of the room.

Chris can't sit still any longer. He gathers himself to make a break for another section of the table. If he can make that, he's less than 4 meters to where the guards went down and their weapons are. He hates being unable to return fire. He wonders vaguely if Jim's found a good position yet. _It's going to take some seriously lucky shooting to get through the vehicles protective plating._

Another series of shots from the craft and he sees Kari Tagawa go down clutching her thigh. She'd been part of his crew 10 yrs ago. Instinctively, he starts towards her intent on pulling to her to safety. He hears the aircraft's weapon discharge again.

**PAIN! Searing**. Like nothing he has experienced before, even at Nero's hands. He draws a shuddering breath and tries to assess what's happened. _I've taken a hit to the side. I'm in the middle of the room and vulnerable._ Just drawing a breath is daunting. _I have to move - staying still will mean death_. Pike starts to crawl, his eyes darting around for the shortest route to cover and locks eyes with Spock. He never heard the shot that impacts his upper chest and knocks him flat.

_Damn, I never thought I'd die like this. _He is dimly aware of remarkably strong arms lifting him taking him out of the line of fire. He feels himself deposited onto something soft.

He looks up into the face of Spock. _So much concern there for such a usually stoic being. I hope Jim's okay. Surely, my injuries aren't that bad. The pain isn't nearly as intense as it was a few moments ago. _He refocuses on the Vulcan kneeling next to him. Spock's stunned somewhat helpless expression assures him that they are indeed that bad.

_If I could get just get one good breath. There are things I needs to say_. He feels a tear trickle down his face. Almost as though Spock could hear his thoughts, the Vulcan reaches out and gently places his fingers on Pike's psi points and initiates a meld.

Jumbled images flash through Spock's mind's eye: Pike as a child laughing throwing snowballs at his parents, his high school graduation, his commissioning ceremony after completing his own stint at the Academy. Emotions that underscored each image being related as well – happiness of a perfect Saturday, anticipation of adulthood, pride in his accomplishment as well as regret that his mother had not lived to see this moment.

Spock hears the conversation before the images coalesce.

"I want you to take the promotion." Chris murmurs. Spock becomes aware Pike is lying in bed with someone Spock recognizes.

"I don't want it," says the striking brunette facing him. Her raven hair frames her face spilling over her shoulders.

"Bullshit, Number One. You've wanted 'The Chair' for as long as I've known you."

"People change – dreams change," she responds quickly, brusquely.

"Come here," Chris pulls her against him and kisses her. "We always knew today would come. You need to do this. There will be time for us, but there are only so many chances at captaining a Constitution class starship. It's a 5 year assignment. It's not deep space. We can make it work. What's a few years?"

The memory shifts. Pike is seated in a wheelchair staring at the vid screen on his desk. His hand closed around a ½ full glass of scotch resting next to it. He'd taken the first drink before opening the report, but he already knew. Some delusional part of him wanted to believe she hadn't been at Vulcan. He wanted to believe The Mayflower was in the Laurentian system or anywhere else in the quadrant. But no, there it was among the list of ships lost. "Computer, crew list for the USS Mayflower." There was no mistake, her name and image listed first with her first officer second and the rest of the crew alphabetically recorded. _Grief and loss swamp Spock_. The hope Pike had been holding on to gone. They had been so close just one more year – not even that - 8 months and 13 days in old Earth standard. Nero was dead, but it brought no relief. Chris raised the glass to his mouth and swallowed the rest of its contents. He controlled the urge to throw it across the room and set it down hard instead causing a small, blue velvet box to jump. He opened the lid and the diamond solitaire winked up at him. She would have loved the old fashioned symbol. _Regret tinged with self directed anger pass into Spock._

The scene fades Chris' voice coming through as an image of a battered younger Kirk materializes, "You just like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?" "Join Starfleet ..." "Your father was captain for 10 minutes and he saved 800 hundred lives including your mother and yours. I dare you to do better." Spock picks up on the inner monologue, _The boy likes a challenge, let's see if bites._

A slightly cleaner just as battered looking Jim Kirk approaches Pike as he stands next to the Academy shuttle. Kirk pauses as he starts up the stairs, voice full of confidence, "Four years? I'll do it in 3." Spock feels Chris' certainty that he would.

"Why wasn't I invited to the meeting to determine what happens with James Kirk?" Chris is barely able to keep his tone civil as he comes to a stop in front of Marcus' desk.

Adm. Marcus looks up from his PADD, "You wanna know why Pike? It's 'cause you're too damn close to the kid to be objective. You might as well be his dad the way you turned a blind eye to his antics while he was at the Academy."

"That's a crock and you know it. After he acclimated that first semester, he was no worse than a lot of cadets and his grades were a helluva lot better than most - all while taking extra courses."

Marcus abruptly changed tactics, "What if I told you Starfleet wants you to back on the Enterprise."

Chris had been hoping they'd make him this offer. "I'll take her, but I want Kirk as my first officer."

"He's going back to the Academy." Marcus' tone left no doubt that he considered the matter closed.

Never one to back down from a challenge Pike came right back at him, "With all due respect, sending him back to the Academy would a huge mistake. He'll likely leave Starfleet altogether if that happens." Marcus shrugs. "Jim Kirk deserves a second chance. Look at what he accomplished during the Nero incident."

"Look at what happened on Nibiru," Marcus countered, but with less force than before.

"He'll be my responsibility."

Marcus gives a half laugh, "Damn straight, he will be."

"I want to keep Spock as Science Officer."

"No. We need an XO for the Bradbury."

"Kirk and Spock are good for each other."

Marcus gives Chris an odd look, "Funny, I think Nibiru proves just the opposite."

Spock can feel Pike's body failing. The images that had been so bright were now fading. He can sense the other man's pain and fear that help will not arrive soon enough. Spock wants to send reassurance thru the meld but can not lie. He has no idea how to help, so he borrows something that Uhura once said to him, _'What do you need?' _

Chris picks up on Spock's frustration and anxiety and wonders if he knows he is projecting his feelings then he "hears" the question. Annoyance and anger flash through the connection, _'Not to be dying.'_ Sadness quickly follows – his parents dead, Number One dead, no children. But Jim will mourn him and Pike knows his answer, _'Be there for Jim.'_ Another tear slides down his cheek.

Spock knows Pike has moments left. He shows Chris images of his last year with Jim aboard the Enterprise: games of chess that have become routine occurrences and meals shared in the crew mess hall with Uhura and McCoy. Then Spock shares the conversation he and Jim had just prior to this meeting. _"Truth is I'll miss you, Spock."_ Jim is completely earnest. No hint of his usual teasing evident. He stands there waiting patiently for Spock to respond, but he can't. Spock **feels **the same, but has way to adequately express the regret he feels for his part of putting them in this situation and his desire to stay with him – always. He opens and closes his mouth. The moment passes and he sees the look of hurt and frustration on Jim's face, but has no idea how to repair the damage.

A flicker of warmth and encouragement passes to him, _'Just say it.' _Spock feels Chris' heart stutter and come to a halt. He feels Chris' consciousness fade, growing dimmer just before he slips away there is a brief pulse, _'It will be worth it.'_

Spock comes back to himself. He subconsciously registers the absence of weapons fire. The emotional transference stuns him. He sits unmoving trying to process all that Chris shared. Spock hears someone running towards them. Without looking, he knows it is Jim. He is moments to late to say good-bye. Jim drops to his knees. Slowly, reluctantly, he reaches out to find a pulse on Chris' neck. Even without touching Jim, Spock can feel the anguish emanating from him. The sounds of Jim's sobs and the sight of his tears have him wanting to comfort his captain and utterly unsure of how to do so. So Spock sits silently, understanding all to well the pain and rage that is coursing through him. Much sooner than Spock would have expected, Jim collects himself and gets to his feet. He grips Spock shoulder. Spock is uncertain if it is a sign of comfort or thanks, but he welcomes the contact. All too soon, Jim steps away.

Spock's gaze returns to his fallen former commander. Keeping his promise to Pike will be an undertaking he plans spend a considerable part of his life upholding. Following his advice, however, may be the toughest assignment he's ever been given.

_A/N Part 2 – The USS Mayflower appears in the novelization of Into Darkenss. I do not know if she is a Constitution class vessel or not, so I am taking literary license and deeming her so, as well as changing her captain to fit the needs of this story._


End file.
